Blame It On The Alcohol
by Keirajoy
Summary: It's funny how alcohol can make someone loosen up and reveal your innermost thoughts. Now, Mikan and Hotaru experience how alcohol can take their relationship from best friends to a whole new level. ONE SHOT YURI


**BLAME IT ON THE ALCOHOL**

**Summary:** It's funny how alcohol can make someone loosen up and reveal your innermost thoughts. Now, Mikan and Hotaru experience how alcohol can take their relationship from best friends to a whole new level. [ONE SHOT YURI]

**Pairing:** Mikan X Hotaru

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt in writing a Yuri fanfic so don't expect much. As I always say, "Open mindedness is the key!" but if you feel uncomfortable reading a Yuri Fanfic, please run away now. This is my last warning. Anyway, enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>One late afternoon, everything was quiet in the high school girl's dormitory of Gakuen Alice when suddenly-<p>

"That stupid idiot!"

Mikan shouted, raising her arm in the air, "He should have told me... in the first place." she hicked, then took another drink of beer.

She put the bottle down on the table with force, and looked at Hotaru dazedly.

"Was it too hard to say? That, 'Hey I'm breaking up with you because- because I'm gay'?" she laughed.

"Did he think I wouldn't understand?" she said, her voice raising a notch. Tears fell from her eyes unnoticed. "That- that idiot!"

_She's drunk._ Hotaru thought silently, as she saw the brunette bury her face in her hands and cry pathetically. She had been rambling on a lot about her past for the past thirty minutes, mostly about her disappointments in school and about her break up with her first boyfriend, Natsume. She sighed, wondering when Mikan will calm down.

A few hours ago, Mikan came over to her house to study. However, when she heard that Mikan hadn't drank beer or any liquor before, made Hotaru decide to teach her about drinking.

Mikan refused at first but Hotaru knew that curiosity always gets the better of her. She put a glassful of beer in front of her and waited. And as expected, Mikan finally gave in.

After the first sip, she coughed and protested that it tastes bad. But at the second sip, she said its ok. After the first glass, she looked kinda flushed and by the second glass...

Mikan suddenly laughed, interrupting her train of thought.

"I caught them together in bed! Natsume and Ruka-pyon! Can you believe that?" she raved, hitting her fist repeatedly on the table. Anger filled her eyes. "It's so unfair. Natsume never touched me like that. He never..." she stopped, her lips quivering with emotion.

"I see." Hotaru grinned inwardly. "So what did you guys do when your alone?" she asked, eyeing her calmly.

"We hold hands of course." Mikan said, recovering quickly, "Then he kisses my forehead." she continued, pointing to her head.

"And then?"

Mikan was silent.

"That's it?"

"Yes that's it!" she cried, standing up tipsily. "What kind of boyfriend is that, right?" she puts her hands on her hips. "He didn't even take advantage of me. That coward!" she pouted.

Hotaru filled another glass with beer. But before she could take it for herself, Mikan snatched it away and drank it. "Hey."

"Hooray to being single! Who needs men?" she laughed again then gulped it all at once, "Ah~ Another glass please!" she handed the glass to Hotaru.

"No more. You're drunk."

"So what if I am? Pour me another one." she demanded.

"No."

"Tsk." she snorted. "Stingy!" she stuck her tongue out, leaning towards her.

Just then, she stopped.

"What?" Hotaru asked, as Mikan regarded her silently. Her face was just a few inches away from hers, with a bemused expression on her face.

"Say Hotaru..." she started, moving a bit closer, "Do you think I'm... attractive?"

"No." came her straight answer.

She pouted. "Then how about this, If you were a guy... would you... take advantage of me?"

"In what way?" she asked, as she stared at the drunk brunette.

"Like steal a kiss or maybe..." she groaned in exasperation. "Argh! I don't know! I just wish you're a guy!"

What prompted her to say that, she wouldn't know. Her head is fuzzy. She shook her head a bit, as if to clear her head. But it only made it worse.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hotaru asked sharply.

"What? It's true!" she sat down, "We're alone in your room, I'm drunk. You're sober. A guy will normally take advantage of a situation like this. If only you're a guy..." her voice trailed off, unable to continue. Let her fill the lines herself, she thought.

"So what if I'm a girl?" Hotaru asked, her face serious.

"Eh?" Mikan looked at her.

"Did you think just because I'm a girl, I wouldn't take advantage of you?" she smirked.

"I don't get what-"

"Heh~" she grinned, "you are _so_ wrong."

She leaned forward, capturing Mikan's chin with her thumb and forefinger.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Doing what I should have done a while ago..." she grinned.

Mikan gulped. Even in her drunken state, she knew what was about to come. Or she thinks she does. Her heart pounded fast as she stared at Hotaru's lips coming closer and closer... she closed her eyes.

Out of nowhere, she heard a click. "Gotcha." She heard Hotaru say.

"Huh?" She opened her eyes and saw Hotaru holding her digital camera. "You look really aroused in this one, Mikan." Hotaru said as she showed her the picture.

"HO-TA-RUUU!"

In her anger, she pushed Hotaru down on the floor, her hands on her shoulders.

"You tease! I actually thought you'll- Grr!" she said angrily, her cheeks puffed up.

Hotaru just chuckled which irked Mikan even more. "Mou!" she groaned, as she tried to shake some sense into Hotaru.

"What? Do you really want me to kiss you, Mikan?" Hotaru asked, running a careless finger over her cheek.

"Yes I do!" she said with a passion. "I want you to kiss me senseless! I want you to touch me! To hold me like a man would do. I-I-" she cried. "Argh! You're so frustrating!"

"Mikan, you talk too much."

"Eh?"

Suddenly, Hotaru pulled her head down and kissed her. Mikan responded instantly, she was turned on the moment their lips made contact. It was an intoxicating feeling or was it because she's drunk? She wouldn't know. All she was aware of is Hotaru's lips and that alone.

She moaned as Hotaru delved her tongue inside. Exploring. Tasting.

And when she rubbed her crotch against hers, her nipples hardened in arousal. Yes, tonight is definitely a night she won't forget.

Or not.

* * *

><p>Mikan woke up, feeling a slight pounding on her temple. <em>"I fell asleep."<em> she thought, yawning.

She looked beside her and saw Hotaru soundly sleeping beside her. Smiling, she quickly reached for her cell phone by the bed side table and took a picture.

"I'll blackmail her with this." she smiled mischievously, staring at the picture she took.

"_It's not my fault, she's sleeping in the nude."_ she reasoned when the nagging feeling of guilt came.

She put her phone back and shoved the blanket aside then she felt a sudden chill. She looked down and finally noticed she's naked as well.

"Ehhh?" Mikan quickly covered herself with the blanket.

"_W-W-What's going on?"_ she thought frantically. "_Why am I naked?" _She took a peek under the blanket again and confirmed she is naked. She gulped nervously.

"_Okay, calm down, Mikan. Try to remember." _She searched her mind. _"I came here to study and drank some beer and then-"_ her brows furrowed as she tried to remember, _"And then-"_

"_Darn! Why can't I remember?"_ she clutched her head with both hands. She took a good look around and found the empty beer bottles on the table, her clothes lying on the floor together with Hotaru's clothes. Then her gaze fell on Hotaru who's sleeping beside her naked.

She put two and two together and she found her conclusion too presumptuous, she shook her head vigorously.

"N-No way- I'm just jumping to conclusions, yes- that's right. Maybe Hotaru just like sleeping in the nude." She said to herself.

_"Then why are you naked too?"_ a little voice in her head said. She felt a tingly feeling rise from the neck up. _"I don't know! Waah!"_

Then she felt Hotaru stir beside her. "Good morning, Mikan." she said in a husky voice.

"G-Good morning, Hotaru!" she answered automatically. "You're up early today."

"You've been groaning and squirming nonstop for a while now." Hotaru pointed out, as she sat up.

"Ah! Sorry!" Mikan apologized, pressing her palms together in a prayer gesture.

Hotaru dismissed her apology with the wave of her hand. "It's okay." she said, then she rubbed the sleep off her eyes. The word "cute" suddenly flashed on Mikan's mind. She quickly turned away, her heart pounding fast.

"_What's with this reaction? Mou!"_ she mentally berated herself.

"Is there something wrong?" Hotaru asked.

"No. Nothing at all!" she laughed nervously, waving her hands in denial

"Okay."

"Say Hotaru..." she inched closer, "What happened last night? All I remember is that I drank beer."

"You don't remember?" she looked at her, her expression unreadable.

Mikan nodded.

"You got drunk and I had to listen to your boring life story." She yawned.

"Oh. Is that all?" she asked, leaning back.

Suddenly, Hotaru smiled devilishly.

Mikan gulped. "What's with that look?"

"Oh nothing~" she says. But her face tells otherwise and Mikan got even more nervous. She had known Hotaru for a long time. That "Oh nothing~" line of hers could mean that she has something evil- like blackmail material- up her sleeves. Plus, her violet eyes held that mischievous glint.

"Come on, Hotaru tell me!" she begged.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked, her eyebrow rose.

"Yes!"

"Turn around." she instructed. Mikan easily complied.

Suddenly, Hotaru was behind her, casually resting her forearms on her shoulders, letting her hands hang near her breasts, but not touching them.

Mikan stiffened. "H-Hotaru!"

"The thing is Mikan..." Hotaru whispered against her ear, "…we had sex last night."

"We-we did?" she exclaimed.

"Yes. And you were very sensitive." she licked her earlobe. Mikan shivered in response.

"You were moaning "Ah! Ah!" when I sucked at your breasts." she whispered, then her hands cupped her breasts, making them grow hard and swollen. Mikan arched her back instinctively.

"And then you were like, "More, Hotaru. More!" when I-" her hand traveled down her abdomen then over her sex. "-slipped my finger inside you." she breathed, her finger slowly probing her nether lips.

Mikan moaned. "Like this." then Hotaru slipped one finger inside. Mikan jerked upward, surprised by how easily it went in. "Ah!"

"Now do you remember?" she asked while putting another finger in and moved them in and out of her. Mikan gulped at the delicious friction between her legs. It felt good.

"I don't but-" she gasped, "My body remembers. Ah!"

In a few moments, her breathing became more labored as the thrusts became more urgent. Her hands clenched the blanket tightly.

"That's good." Hotaru bit her earlobe, "Pervert."

"Nnh." she panted, "Stop calling me... that. Ah!" then she shuddered as she climaxed.

At that, Hotaru removed her fingers from her. But Mikan didn't give her a chance to withdraw it completely. She quickly seized her hand, turned to look at Hotaru put her wet fingers into her mouth.

Hotaru was stunned momentarily at Mikan's action. She looked on, blushing as Mikan licked her fingers clean and suck each finger. She didn't quite expect that Mikan is actually taking it all too well. She expected her to be shocked and maybe even run away but instead she accepted her advances- as if it were natural.

"_You really are an idiot, Mikan."_ She thought, looking at Mikan lovingly as she kissed her palm. Hotaru shivered. But it's something she doesn't hate about her. Mikan will always be her own, personal idiot that she can always tease as much as she likes.

"Hotaru..." Mikan whispered after taking one final lick.

Hotaru pushed her down the bed and kissed her passionately, just like the night before. She took her hands and trapped it above her. Then she nudged her knee between Mikan's legs, sending delicious shivers all throughout her body.

"_Who would have thought making love to a woman feels so good?" _Mikan thought dazedly as Hotaru touched her so intimately, her violet eyes dark with desire. _"Hotaru…"_

She closed her eyes and lost herself in the new sensations she never thought her body was capable of feeling.

A moment later, as they lay together in bed…

"Give me your phone." Hotaru said, extending her hand towards her.

"Why?" Mikan asked, turning to her side to look at Hotaru.

"I know you took a picture of me while I was _pretending_ to be asleep."

Mikan pouted her lips. "No. I want to keep that photo." She said stubbornly.

"You can't blackmail me with that, though." She said.

"Why not?"

"Because I got these." She took out her digital camera. "I call this first picture, _The Princess Who Wants A Kiss._"

Then Hotaru showed a close up shot of Mikan with her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted and blushing. Mikan's eyes widened in shock.

"And my personal favorite,_ The Princess Who Got Laid_." She smirked. Then she showed a picture of Mikan biting her finger, as if holding herself back from moaning out loud.

Mikan held her by the shoulders. "W-W-When did you take those pictures?" Mikan asked frantically, her face as red as a ripe tomato.

Hotaru chuckled, liking the look of embarrassment on Mikan's face. "Last night. While you were enjoying yourself." she grinned.

"If I post these pictures they'll know what a naughty girl you really are." She smirked evilly.

Mikan sighed in defeat. Compared to her innocent shot, Hotaru's was hardcore. The tables have turned. Damn. She couldn't match her in the slightest.

"D-Delete those pictures now! Mou!" Mikan tried to grab hold of the camera but Hotaru kept it out of her reach.

"I won't. It brings back memories." Hotaru grinned teasingly.

"W-W-What if someone else sees it?" Mikan protested.

"Don't worry. It's for my eyes only." She said, her face serious.

Her heart leapt at her admission. Hotaru never fails to unsettle her feelings so easily. But that part of her is what she likes the most. She smiled at the thought.

"Speaking of which..." Hotaru grabbed her chin, breaking her out of her trance, "I'm turned on again." She said.

"Eh? But we just-" then Mikan stopped and grinned, "Now who do you think is the pervert now?" she asked.

"Heh~ still you."

"What? Hotaru-" but Hotaru cut her off with a kiss.

_Why do I even bother? I'm no match for this girl. _

_She's a teaser through and through._

_Where do we go from here I wonder?_

_All I know is I like her more and more._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So how was it? Was it okay? *fidgets nervously*

Now you must be wondering how I got into Yuri. Well, a friend of mine introduced it to me. *looks at nhame*

She's also the one responsible why I started to think Mikan and Hotaru are more than just best friends! That's why I came up with this story. (smiles)

Anyway, like always, tell me your thoughts about this story of mine. I really love it when I hear from you, my readers.

Thank you so much for reading! Take care always, minna-san!


End file.
